Mi Tomate
by HipsterMustache
Summary: Sequel to 'Arrivederci'. Six years have passed, and through a shopping experience he finds Lovi again. The only problem is, little Lovi is scared of him! What now? T for swears.
1. When In Rome, Find Young Children

_I guess I better get started on this! Haha, so, I got something in a review I just wanted to clarify._

_Spain will NOT be a pedobear._

_Yes, Romano will be a child, but he won't be doing anything like that until Romano's of age. Because illegal things are not cool. But anyway, I wanted to clarify that :) _

_So, here's that sequel I promised! It'll be randomly updated but probably quickly._

_Also, you have to read 'Arrivederci' to understand this completely, it's rather important!_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine, I just kidnap the characters once a week for my own entertainment._

**...**

...

About six years after his little 'visit', Spain was doing exceptionally better. He was going out with Gil and France again, he started attending the meetings again, and he smiled again. Some people, of course, were confused. The change was so quick. But nonetheless they didn't question it. Instead, they were actually glad to have the bright and bubbly Spaniard back.

On this particular day, Spain was currently...oversleeping. He'd been out with Gil and France the previous night, but he didn't drink. Someone needed to be a designated driver! Also, he pulled the smallest straw, so he lost.

His alarm started to blare, and Spain yelled as his eyes flew open and his fist flew out, smashing the alarm clock to pieces. He looked at the crushed, undescribable hull of what used to be a working system and sighed.

"Fifth one this month! Maybe I should just buy some unbreakable alarm clock. IF they have one...if they don't, one with a less annoying alarm sound would work..." He muttered to himself, trudging out of bed and picking up the pieces. He tossed them in the trash, and coughed, walking over to his calendar. He looked at what day it was and his brows furrowed.

"Why do I feel like there was something I had to do today? Hm..." He said quietly, jumping a bit as his phone started to vibrate on the bedside table. He picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hola?" He said, sitting on the bed.

"Ve, Spain, can you come to my place today? Please!" Italy said on the other end, sounding excited. Spain didn't even think about it. Him and Italy had gotten extremely close since the incident, practically best of friends.

"Of course, Ita-chan. I'll be over sometime later today!" Spain said, smiling. Italy said a few more excited things before Spain said 'bye' and hung up.

"Well, I can't remember what else I was supposed to do, I might as well go to Ita-chan's house." He murmured, walking to the bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror.

"I need a haircut." He said to himself, then he walked out and trudged around his home, doing odd tasks for about three hours.

Spain later arrived at Italy's house, parking and walking up to the door. He knocked and waited for a few seconds before the door flew open to reveal Italy, grinning brightly.

"Ve, ciao! Come in!" He said, letting Spain in. Spain smiled and sat on the couch, leaning back and relaxing. Italy sat next to him, yawning.

"So, I figured maybe we could go to Rome and walk around, how about it?" Italy suggested, receiving a nod and smile from the cheery-eyed Spaniard.

An hour later, the two were travelling in Rome by foot. They went into a few stores but only bought a few shirts, and they were exhausted. Spain panted, plopping down onto a bench and breathing heavily. He heard a thump and a groan, coming from under the bench. He furrowed his brows and looked down, his eyes widening to proportions previously thought impossible.

There was a small, six year old boy under the bench, holding his head and trying to wriggle out from under the wooden structure of doom. He was covered in dirt and bruises, and his bright hazel eyes were filled with pain as he moved. His hair was tatty and tangled, and one stray curl stuck out. In short, he seemed to look almost just like...Romano, years ago, back when he was a small child.

"C-ciao, bastardo. I'm...sorry! I'm leaving!" The tiny child said, finally freeing himself and standing up. He was also very skinny an he was wearing baggy, filthy clothes. Spain's smile softenened.

"No...it's fine. What's your name?" He asked, swallowing heavily.

"L-lovino..." He said, wringing his hands in front of him. "I-I have to go...papa'll hurt me if I show up late..." He said, shaking slightly. Spain suddenly felt protective, trying to not growl.

"I...are you okay?" He asked worriedly, then gasped silently as the small Italian collapsed. Spain lunged out and grabbed him, holding him bridal style and looking down on him.

_'I hope he's alright...'_ He thought, then he looked up and whispered quietly.

"Thanks...I won't mess up this time.." He said, then he stood up as Italy ran up to him holding a turqoise shopping bag.

"Ve, Antonio, all I could fine wa-" He froze in the middle of his sentence, staring at the child in Spain's arms. "Spain, who is that? Is that...what you told me about?" He said quietly, eyes wide. Spain nodded a bit, shifting Lovi in his arms.

"Yes...I think he's hurt...but since we don't know where he lives, we should take him back to your house..." He said, slightly shushed, and Italy nodded.

"Si. Come on, we'll go home now..." Italy said, pulling Spain back to his house with him.

When they arrived, Spain walked to a guest room and set the small child down on the bed, brushing the hair out of his face as he slept soundly. He covered him with the blankets and smiled softly, walking out and shutting the door as quietly as possible.

Whenever the Italian woke up, first things first, he needed a bath. And new clothes.

**...**

...

_Thanks for reading this far! Like I said, it's going to be multiple chapters. And I'll be trying to add a lot of humor to it, to lighten the atmosphere. _

_Review! :) I'd love to hear whatcha have to say! _

_Also, this was edited for a mistake someone pointed out! Thanks!_


	2. Look, Bubbles!

**DERP LOOK MORE CHAPPUIES ;.; CANNOT SPELLL EGHIPAWERGIP h**

**So today was my English test! One of the questions was: "Although tomatoes are mostly used in Southern Italian cooking, they are ****to Spain. **

**ROFLMAO**

**I guess it's time to start this failchapter now! X3 I think there's some...fluff? D3RP**

**~ME NO OWN HETALIA OTHERWISE IT BE CALLED ROMANOTALIA WHICH IS A RETARDED NAME~**

**...**

...

"Mhm..." Little Lovi mumbled in his sleep, having rolled off the bed long ago. He, for some reason, perhaps his dreams, thought the hardwood floor was a pie and proceeded to lick it. Spain walked in to find Lovi, asleep, licking the floor.

"..."

He didn't say a word, resisting the urge to laugh his Spanish ass off. Instead, he picked the small Italian up and set him on the bed, shaking him gently.

"Lovi...?" He whispered, and smiled as Lovino's eyes opened a bit. Lovino, however, upon opening his eyes to a grinning Spaniard, screamed and jumped back.

"Wh-wh-w...who ARE you?" He cried, close to the verge of tears. Spain shushed him, holding his hands up to show he was not a threat. Lovi quickly calmed down, wiping the small tears from his eyes. Spain smiled and set his hands on the bed.

"I'm...Antonio. I'm going to take care of you...it's alright. I won't hurt you or anything..." He said gently, then holding out his hand to the small boy. "Come on. You need a bath, mi tomate." He said, leading the shaking child to the large, oversized tub in the bathroom.

Filling it with water, the Spaniard smiled at the Italian.

"Okay, so I'm gonna leave...here's the soap," He pointed to the bar on the side, "And there's the shampoo. I'll leave you to it, then." He said, smiling at the Italian pulled the ragged shirt off. His eyes widened at the number of bruises the child beared. It looked very painful and although it was mostly covered in dirt, he could easily tell they were bad.

"Lovi...how did you get those?" He asked calmly, trying to not freak. Lovi looked away.

"I...my papa...he's not a nice man. He gets mad at me a lot and when he's mad, he kicks me...when he's drunk he punches me." The Italian's eyes filled with tears. "H-he doesn't like me much...not since mama died. I was home alone with her and...she had a heart attack. H-he...he blamed me...!" His streaming tears escalated to sobs, as he fell to his knees and sobbed into his arms.

Spain, now heartbroken for the young child, kneeled down by him and wrapped a slow, careful arm around him. He held him close until the child stopped crying. Lovi sniffled.

"I-I'll...take my bath now, Mr. Antonio..." Lovi whispered, shaking in slight fear. He was frightened of the Spanish man, as his papa was also Spanish. Spain, since he couldn't read the atmosphere worth a DAMN, nodded and walked out, leaving the child to himself.

**...**

About a half an hour later, Spain walked into the bathroom only to see...BUBBLES. Everywhere. Filling the room and, looking around, Spain saw a laughing Lovino with a towel around him running around, playing through the barrade of bubbles. Spain could barely hold back his laughter as he ran into the fog of soap to find the source and cut it off, much to the disappointment of the small Italian.

**...**

An hour later, Spain had fixed the bubbles and Lovi had gone to his temporary bedroom to get dressed in the clothes Spain had gone out earlier with Italy and purchased.

Come dinnertime, Lovi had come downstairs and walked into the kitchen, having gotten lost multiple times in such a large home. He was dressed in a large, green t-shirt and a small pair of denim shorts, with small sandals and his hair all clean and brushed, minus the stray curl of defying gravity-ness. He had managed to cover the majority of the bruises with the clothes, although a few poked out on his legs, arms, and neck.

Spain looked around his shoulder at the italian as he worked over the stove to finish dinner.

"Lovi, you can sit at the table, I'll have dinner ready in a few minutes. Feliciano will be down here soon, si? He had to...finish cleaning the bathroom from the...bubble fiasco."

Lovi faked a smile as the Spaniard turned back to the stove. Lovi went and sat down in a seat, kicking his legs back and forth. He didn't think the Spaniard would be quite as mean as his papa, but that didn't mean he couldn't be. His papa was really nice, up until his mama passed. That's when the beatings started, and they soon escalated into him getting days without food, being locked in his room for weeks, and having to slave, doing menial labor.

He decided that he would stay wary. If the Spaniard showed any signs of anger, he would be out before you could say 'scary'.

Spain pranced back into the room, covered in soot, laughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of his head.

"We...had a slight issue with dinner! So...just tomatoes~!" He sang, handing the Italian a red fruit. The Italian looked at it for a moment before handing it back and wiping his hands off onto his shirt.

"I...I-I'm sorry, Mr. Antonio...I'm allergic to tomatoes..."

**...**

**...**

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT LADIES GENTLEMEN AND OTHER WORLDY CREATURES**

**A CHAPTER**

**AND A SHOCK**

**Review, plazz! They motivate me to write more often! )**

**Also, there's a poll on my profile about which pairing I should write a multichapter fic for! Vote now!**


	3. I TOLD YOU DOG

_Wow! Thanks for all the reviews/views/favorites, you guys! And the whole allergic to tomatoes thing was just...so freaking hilarious I couldn't pass it up. _

_So, my school's homecoming is soon. I have a friend who's going to cosplay Spain and I'm gonna be Romano. WE SHALL TROLL HC FTW~_

_"In the midst of all the cheery dancers...lurked an evil far more terrify-" "HEY YOU BASTARD NARRATOR! I'M NOT EVIL DAMN I-" "Lovi, calm down, mi tomate!"_

_YES. This is what happens when you don't get a daaaaaate~! Well, screw that, I'm asking someone to HC Monday, so...but I'm asking the person who's going to be Spain, so XD_

_Also, there are going to be a number of references at the end of this chapter pointing out to different things. Whoever can guess all of them correctly first can request a oneshot for anything. Whatever rating, genre, pairing you want! ;)_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine, but I do own a pair of "candy-corn horns"._

**...**

...

Quiet filled the room, which could quickly turn to silence, of the AWKWARD variety! Awkward silence!

"Wh...what?" Spain asked, disbelieving. Surely, surely God couldn't be so cruel as to deprive Lovi of what he truly loved, yes?

"I can't eat them. They make me feel sick." Lovino said simply, as if it were nothing out of the ordinary for him. Why would it be? He'd lived with it for all his life.

"O-oh...well, would you s-something else? Maybe Feliciano could make you some pasta...?" Spain suggested. Lovino nodded, jumping down from the chair and walking off, to wash his hands to get rid of any tomato on them. This left Spain alone in the room.

He sighed, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Aye...I thi-" He was cut short as his phone started to play an obnoxious Spanish song. Flipping it open he put it to his ear.

"...yes?" He asked, sitting down in his chair. He was met by a good number of loud thuds, as though someone were falling down stairs. He heard a few 'UMPH's and then silence, and faint stepping noises as though someone were walking down the stairs.

A loud, cheery American voice called out, "DUDE! I WARNED YOU ABOUT THEM STAIRS, BRO! I TOLD YOU, DOG!"

"Shut it, you bloody git! This is only the second time! I tripped! _It keeps happening_! Spain?" An extremely familiar English voice questioned, hoping the Spaniard hadn't hung up.

"Si?" Spain said, curious. He had been chuckling, so now he had to shut up to not set the Enlish 'gentleman' off.

"I called to tell you that there's a meeting tomorrow morning, in Italy." England said, and Spain heard a few muffled noises as England stood up.

"Thanks! Adios!" He said quickly then hung up, bursting into laughter. He wished he could have seen England falling down the stairs! It must have been hilarious! This was one of the few(only) times he's ever been even slightly jealous of America.

"What's so funny, bastard?" Lovi's tiny voice rang out. Spain wiped his eyes, grinning cheerfully.

"Nothing, Lovi. Say," He said, kneeling down to Lovi's level, "There's somewhere I have to be tomorrow. How would you like to come with me and Feli?" He asked kindly, smiling.

Lovino thought about it for a moment. The Spaniard seemed sincere, but there was still...just something about him that made his stomach all fluttery and what not. Lovi gave a nod, hands behind his back, Spain grinned wider.

"Great! Well, here, just let me heat up the leftover pasta from the other day, I would get Feli to make you some more but he's asleep, and..." Lovi eventually tuned him out, staring at the ceiling as he crawled back into the chair.

Setting the leftover pasta in front of his little Italian, Spain yawned.

"I'm heading up to bed, mi toma-Lovi. Just head on up to bed when you're done, si?" Spain said, eliciting a quick head bob from Lovi.

When Spain left, Lovi pushed the pasta away and sat there for a good few minutes before taking a few bites of the plain, unsaucy pasta and then hopping down, going off to bed.

**~LOOK A TEIM SKIP I HAVE NAMED IT YOHAN~**

The next morning, Spain woke up early for a quick shower before heading to the meeting. On the way, Lovi was playing a game on Feli's phone in the backseat and Feliciano was talking to Spain in the front.

"How do you think the others will react? He was dead, you know." Feli said quietly, not taking his eyes off of the road. Spain shrugged.

"I have no idea. Hopefully they'll take it well. If not-" He said, then was cut off by Lovi yelling in glee. Glancing back at the now-grinning Lovi, he was met by an adorable sight.

"I won! I won!" Lovi said excitedly, bouncing up and down in his seat. Spain smiled softly and turned back to Feli.

"I don't care how they take it...he's back, and that's what matters."

"I agree." Feliciano said.

**~TEIM SKIP THIS ONE IS NAMED BROCHACHO~**

"Come on, Lovi. Do you want me to carry you?" Spain offered, holding both of his hands out to the tiny Italian. Lovi nodded a bit, jumping into Spain's arms and settling there. Spain and Feliciano walked to the meeting room door, hesitating.

"Lets go." And they pushed the door open.

"...S-spain, what's in your arms?"

**...**

**...**

_Bah! This was difficult to write. I BROKE THE WRITERS BLOCK WITH MY TYPING FINGERS_

_Heres the references:_

**_1) ATTENTION JESUS!_**

**_2) OUR BABY CAN SWING ON THE TRAPEZE! WITHOUT A SAFETY NET!_**

**_3) Christmas is about family, and loving people! Now get bent._**

**_4) "I baked you a pie!" "Oh boy, what flavor?" "PIE FLAVOR."_**

**_5) "You're supposed to be dead!" *looks down and puts my hands on my chest disbelievingly* "Am I not?"_**

**_6) HAKUNA MATATA!_**

**_7) "Now son, don't touch that cactus." *his entire body touches the cactus* "YOU'RE DEAD TO ME."_**

_If you don't get number six...you're dead to me XD_

_I'm watching InuYasha while doing this. It's the second part of Fateful Night in Togenkyo. I'm also roleplaying Warriors, Hetalia, HP and a coupla other things. I am sooooo bored. I still have to memorize literally EVERY EUROPEAN CAPITOL for my damn exam Tuesday._

_I'm taking a Cultural Geo class. I freaking love my teacher. He refers to the nations as dudes. "So Germany, this guy over here, was once split in two with his bruder, Prussia. But then Russia, this bulky guy over here..." Then he spent twenty minutes teaching us about German beer. I love college classes._

_Anyway, review please! :) It makes me want to write more. Tell you what. It I can get ten reviews for this chapter, I'll make the next chapter LOOOOOOOONG._

_:DDDDDDDDDDD_


	4. Alessandro

_I certaintly got more reviews than I expected xD So, it's a schoolday. But I'm sick, and I claim it's the economy, but I got to stay home._

_Bah, but thanks so much! It made me smile and then I simply had to wake up and start this chapter FAIL_

_By the way, whoever was the anonymous 'just reviewing' won the references! You got six of them! PM me if you can, and if not, review with your request! One that no one got was 'Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff'. Even though it wasn't on the list, of course. It was in the title and chapter XD Now go look it up :D GEROMY, Jegus Chris, Oh Gog, You're praying wrong._

_And also, at my college class, I almost referenced Soul Eater. So much. My professor has tossed a desk across the room and me and the college kids were looking at him like 'WTF' and he said, "Well, do you know any professor crazier than me?" I totally wanted to say, "Erm...yes..."_

_**Disclaimer: *facepalm* If I haven't owned Hetalia for the past chapters, why would I now?**_

**...**

...

"Um...s-si...this is Romano...?" Spain said, unsure of how to put this to the overzealous American.

"..."

"..."

"...AH! A GHOST! IGGYYYYY~" America cried, starting to run around wildly searching for said person. Spain scooted away, successfully avoiding the flailing American. Not out of the red yet, he bumbed right into England.

"Bloody hell, Spain, yo-" England began, then froze and stopped when he saw the package Spain was carrying.

"Wasn't he dead?" England said, furrowing his brows. "Wasn't he dead?" That's all you can say when someone you knew died, then came back as a child. If it happens to any of you readers, guarantee that will be all you can say.

"Well...yes, si, but...well...he's back...?" Spain tried to explain, but it was really hard. How do you explain something like this?

"Well...isn't that just..." England muttered, walking away, rubbing his head. Spain clutched the now slightly frightened child.

"It's okay, si? They're just...surprised I brought a little kid as cute as you~" He cried, rubbing cheeks with the Italian. Lovino pushed Spain's face away.

"Quit it, bastard!" He said, crossing his arms and pouting slightly. Spain chuckled.

"Lo siento." He replied, ruffling the child's hair.

The rest of the meeting seemed to pass quickly, as people asked a few questions then walked off, all of them mostly confused. As they were about to leave, Romano asked a question, in such a cute voice, Spain had to say yes, even if the question had been "Can you please jump off of a cliff?".

"Can we have pasta for lunch?"

"Si!" Spain responded enthusiastically, holding the Italian to his chest and starting to leave the meeting. When he reached the door, he paused. He didn't know any good pasta places. That's when he remembered Feliciano and Ludwig leaving a few seconds before him. Since the couple included the Italian, he was almost pisitive they were going out ot get pasta. Rushing out of the door, he quickly caught up to the two.

"H-Hola...Ludwig, F-Feliciano...can me and Lovi go eat with you?" He said breathlessly, trying to get his lungs to function properly. He was not a runner.

"Ja, I suppose." Germany said, raising an eyebrow at the Spaniard. When he had first seen Romano, he was definetly confused to a degree. But he then accepted it. After all, they were nations. Anything was possible.

**~TEIM SKIP NAMED BROTATOE CHIP~**

When they reached the restaurant, Spain was surprised to find it was a German place. He was a little surprised but not enough to voice it.

'It's alright...I just won't eat. But what about Lovi?' He thought, looking down at the tiny child. He was shocked to see a face of pure joy on his Lovi's face.

"Lovi?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

"I used to come here all the time with mommy." He whispered, a look of delight on his face.

"Table for four, please." He heard Germany say to a waitress, who nodded and led them to a nice table. The three older man opened up their menus, scanning for a meal. Germany, however, just glanced at the menu then put it down. Well, of course he would know what he wanted to eat, he knew all of the food already.

"Would you like a high chair for the little chi-" She began, then froze when she saw the child. "Lovi?" She asked in a quiet tone, all previous pep disappearing from her voice.

"Oh! You know Lovi~?" Spain asked, smiling brightly. She nodded then looked at the three men.

"Why do you have him? Where's his papa? He's been searching all over for Lovino, I'm so glad you found him." She said, reaching out for him. She was surprised to see the Spaniard pull him closer instead of give the child to her. "Sir?"

"I would like to see his papa. Me and him have to have a little talk," He said, eyes darkening to a dangerous level. The woman took a step back, smiling sheepishly.

"J-Ja. Now, what can I get you?" She offered, pen and pad of paper in hand and at the ready.

"Hm...I'll have the wurst.." Germany told her, and nodded as she scribbled it down.

"I'll have the same!" A small voice said, shocking everyone at the table. Lovi was bouncing up and down, and the other two men quietly put in their orders as the German woman skipped away. Italy and Germany started up a chat, talking about mundane things, like the weather and work. Spain, however, was experiencing inner turmoil.

'What if his papa takes him back? What would I do? Wait, he beats Lovi, so he shouldn't have him back. But if Lovi wants to go back-!'

His thoughts were cut off by Lovino starting to shake. Violently. Furrowing his brows, Spain rocked the child.

"Lovi, are you alright?" He asked, looking down at the child in his lap. Lovino didn't respond, slowly calming down. The Italian sat silently, seeming to press himself closer to the Spaniard.

Soon after, the woman was back with their orders. Setting down the plates, she asked them if there was anything else they needed. When they said no, the woman pinched Lovi's cheeks, commented on his nice clothes, and then walked off to help another group of people, one of which was a shirtless man.

About twenty minutes later, the four were preparing to leave. Germany was paying for the check and Spain was still at the table with Lovi and Feliciano.

"Feliciano, what if his papa comes to get him? What should I do?" Spain voiced his feard to the older Italian, who simply patted the Spaniard on the shoulder.

"Then we'll fight for him. Ve~ if it's necessary we explain the problem, si?" Feliciano responded, toying with a napkin with the restaruant's logo printed on it. Spain just nodded and waited patiently for the German, so they could return to the meeting. They had another half hour to get back, and the drive itself was twenty minutes.

"Ve~ do you think we'll make it back to the meeting in time, Antonio?" Feliciano asked, looking up from the napkin which was now in about twenty-five pieces. Spain shrugged.

"I would hope so." Spain replied, sighing, and propping Lovi in one hand and running his other through his hair. The two men sat silently until the German man returned.

"We can leave now." Germany said, and Feliciano stood up, dusting napkin off of his shirt and pants. Spain nodded, stood up, and set Lovi down.

"You can walk, si?" Spain asked, receiving a nod from the kid. Lovi walked ahead of him, standing next to Feliciano.

As they reached the door, Spain bumbed into an Italian man, roughly five foot nine, with green eyes and chocolate brown hair. He looked at the Spaniard and growled. Oh, dios mio, this man looked frightening. He looked absolutely horrifying. That must be why Lovi was clutching onto Feliciano's pant leg and shaking.

"Watch it! Wait...you're the man!" The man's voice turned into a feral snarl, as he grabbed Spain by the collar and threw him against the wall, pinning him. Spain's eyes were wide, and he swallowed heavy, gathering all of his strength to shove the man away.

"Who are you?" Spain said, rubbing his neck. The man was shaking in obvious rage.

"My name is Alessandro. I'm Lovino's father."

**...**

...

_CLIFFY!_

_Review please! :) Flames welcome, I use them for my puppy's bedding. Reviews make me want to write faster!_

_Also, I'm going to give you a list of references for a certain television series. Whoever can guess it first, I'll put an OC of yours into the story however you want them!_

**_1) It involves the universe's coolest phone booth._**

**_2) It involves an epic screwdriver._**

**_3) There, so far, have been eleven of them._**

**_4) Pears are terrible excuses for fruit._**

_Guess away! It shouldn't be too hard! ;) _


	5. The Only Chap With A Touching Ending

So,_ I needed to update this for moral reasons. Ahaha. I regret to inform you that this will be the last chapter. :( Sorry, dudes! But yeah. If you want, vote in your reviews if you want smut in the next chapter! There is going to be a time skip in this chapter, so don't think I'm going pedo on ya'll. ;) They shall be adults! Also, in the last chapter, the reason Alessandro knew it was Spain was because the waitress described him to Alessandro. Au revoir!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did...well...imagine it._

...

Spain's eyes widened before narrowing as he growled verociously. He spoke in a venom-filled voice, eyes filled with undeniable hatred. It was impossible for Spain to possibly hate him more. Taking a deep shaky breath, he clenched his fists and spoke through his teeth.

"Maybe we should take this outside, si? So that no one gets hurt." He hissed, shaking in rage. Under his breath, he murmured. _"Except for you, of course." _The other, not hearing the last part, nodded once in agreement. He too was, to be frank, pissed off. I wish there was a deeper way to write that, but I agree with my teacher. 'Angry' just doesn't cover it after a certain amount of anger. At all.

Sending Alessandro a glare filled with spite and hatred, he quickly glanced down at Lovi with a loving smile, who was still clutching a shaky Feli's pants leg. His hazel eyes were wide in fear, admiration(possibly for the dashing Spaniard beating his daddy), and...well, mostly fear. He swallowed thickly and buried his face into the leg of the pants, and Spain turned to the confused Ludwig and Feli.

"Look after Lovi. I'll be back in a few minutes...I have to go..._harvest the tomato_." He said, adding the last bit so that Lovi wouldn't be as scared. Though, he knew Lovi wasn't stupid. He knew what Spain was going to do. Adding that just made the Spaniard feel less like a murderer, si? And who doesn't like to do that? Except for all of us who have never killed anyone, of course. Have you harvested the tomato today?

Stomping, he followed the man out of the restaurant and to the back fo the building. Looking around, there were no people. Perfect. Just as Spain was thinking about how he would kill Alessandro and make it look like an accident, his face was met by a large fist slamming hard into it.

"Ack!" Spain cried, stumbling back a bit. Feeling his nose, he brought his fingers into his sight then narrowed his eyes when he saw a deep crimson on his fingers. No one made him bleed, let alone Lovi's father. This...man, no...thing, was no human. He was a monster.

"You will regret that." He hissed, reeling his fist back before slamming it into the man's face. He did it again, and again, until he saw the same crimson color on Alessandro's face. Alessandro ahd fallen to the ground after the first few punches and Spain had leaned down, continuing the punches. He smirked and stomped hard onto the other's stomach, watching his face screw up in pain.

"You don't deserve to be a father. Beating your own child...in fact, he is not your child. He is South Italy. You should have considered yourself lucky to have met and spent time with a person such as him! But now..." He said, picking him up by his collar and slamming him against the back wall of the building, he snarled.

"You don't get to see him ever again!" He said, continuing to throw punch after punch, feeling the man's struggles. He kneed him and kicked hard into his sides, after dropping him back onto the concrete ground. Breathing heavy, he took a small step back and surveyed the damage. He probably had a good few broken ribs, a broken nose, and for all he knew, internal bleeding. Alessandro was now unconscious, all those blows to the face having knocked him unconscious. He shouldn't let this thing live. But yet, something inside him began to gnaw at his heart. Mercy. The same feeling he remembered the absence of from his pirate and conquistador days. He hesitated before taking a long breath and taking out his cellphone, dialing the emergency services. He told them that he had found this man, beaten, behind a restuarant. Spain asked them to send help, told them where to find him, and hung up, ending the rather vague phone call. He was a nation, anyway. If they took him to jail, his boss would have him out in a few days. But he'd rather not spend any time in jail. He'd heard it was terrible, though he'd never been himself. Narrowing his eyes, he gave Alessandro one last good ram in the ribs before striding back to the front of the building.

Lovi had stopped clutching feli and had run outside, waiting for the Spaniard's return. The man seemed to care about him, something he wasn't normally used to but...he could adjust. His eyes widened as he saw the unscathed Spaniard emerge from around the corner of the building. Taking off, he ran and wrapped his tiny arms around Spain's leg, mumbling an incoherent mix of Italian and Spanish. Spain hesitated before smiling sweetly and lifting the child up, holding him.

"That mean man won't hurt you anymore, si? Toni took care of that." He announced, and then couldn't help but suppress a laugh at Lovi's adorable half-smile. Yawning, he decided that this was enough excitement for the day and began to trek back to his car. Setting the now asleep toddler in the car, he drove back to the hotel and fell into his bed once he reached it, Lovi in his arms as he curled up with the blanket, kissed his cheek, then fell into a sound sleep.

_**-About...hm...twelve years later! So Lovi is eighteen! YAY!-**_

Spain and Lovi had become very close after that day. Lovino wasn't scared of him anymore and Spain was less...well, no, Spain was still Spain. Some things never change, aye? On one particular summer evening, Spain and Lovino were out in the tomato fields harvesting the ripe, red fruit(it's a fruit, right?) when Lovino stood up and yawned.

He had grown into...well, his old self. His language was terrible, he had his feminine curves in places, his curl was still there, and he blushed deeply often. Spain still called him mi tomate, and mi tomatito, and Lovi. All of which made the Italian blush, stutter, and curse like a sailor. Lovino was now eighteen and looked like he could be twenty five. His face was covered in a light sheen of sweat due to the impending sun, and he stretched his light sunkissed arms.

"Bastard, it's too hot...can't we just harvest them tomorrow? You know, when I won't turn into a piece of fried fucking chicken?" He snapped sarcastically and scoffed as the Spaniard lifted his head with a little turtle on top of his head. He pouted and stood up all the way, reaching a hand up to collect the turtle and hold him lovingly.

"But Lovi~ if we harvest them tomorrow, they won't be ripe!" He protested, now nuzzling the turtle. Romano threw his hands up into the air, exasperated. Seriously.

"What difference does twelve hours do?" He cried, eyes wide. Spain stuck his tongue out playfully and held up the turtle.

"See? Señor Turtle agrees with me! Twelve hours makes all the difference!" He said, and earned an exasperated groan from the Italian as he fell backwards into the tomatoes and grass. Somehow missing landing on any tomatoes, he yawned and looked up.

"I'm tired. Can we at least take a siesta?" He asked, taking a deep breath. Spain yawned and laid down next to Lovi, cuddling up to him.

"Anything for you, Lovi." He said sweetly, taking the turtle and setting him on Lovi's chest. Hesitating, he took a deep breath. After the siesta...

And the two fell asleep with a clicking cute turtle, who retreated back into his shell and fell asleep, or whatever the fuck it is turtles do. I'm not a turtle-ologist. If that exists. Which is probably doesn't. Moving on.

When Lovino awoke, he was first met by a beautiful sight. The stars. They were sparkling and shining, this being an especially clear night. Glancing over, he realized the Spaniard was also awake and seemed to be lost in the heavens. He took a deep breath, then was startled and jumped a little as the Spaniard spoke in a soft voice, filled with love, care, and happiness.

"Lovi? Do you remember that time, when you were in fifth grade, and you came home crying when someone at school had called you ugly? And do you remember when I told you that there was nothing ugly about you? You don't? Let me refresh your memory...you are the most beautiful thing God has ever blessed me with. If it came to it, I would give you every last breath He gave me...you are a kind and loving person whom has made each and every day something wonderful to wake up to. If you suddenly were ripped from my grasp, I would cry and cry until my eyes ran dry. I would sooner give my own life than let you die...you mean the world to me, and I could never love anyone any more than I already love you. You are the only one for me." At this point, Spain turned his head to Lovi and smiled softly, eyes halflidded. "_Te amo..._"

During the speech, tears had begun to spring to Lovi's eyes. The only time you ever hear a real, good and honest true love confession was on television, yet it was happening to him, here, now, in the tomato fields under the stars. He felt the tears begin to stream down the sides of his face, yet he didn't care. Because his secret love loved him back and that was all that truly mattered. When he finally saw the Spaniard's face, Lovino sniffled and whispered to the man next to him, biting his lip.

"If you really mean...everything that you just said...then kiss me." The response was instant. Soft, chapped Spanish lips met his and he kissed Lovino. It was a kiss filled with love and passion and everything you would expect in a kiss between two soul mates. Pulling back, Lovi was blushing and Spain was smiling as Lovino finally said the words the Spaniard had waited to hear in all the long, long years he'd been alive.

"_Ti amo, bastard_."

...

_Review! Tell me whether you would like it to end here, or if you'd like another, smutty, chapter! X3 Also tell me whatcha thought! I finally got off my lazy ass!_


	6. THE WORST CHAPTER EVER I HATE IT

**So, thanks for the pick-up, guys! I feel better now :) So, this is going to be the last chapter. No smut, unfortunately. I might end up doing smut later for a few one-shots, but right now...yeah.**

**Oh, and I accept requests. Just PM me, I'll do any pairing, any type of story. I'm definitely open to any rating, also. :)**

**So, the explanation is veerrrrryyyy elaborate and stupid. Bear with me here :) I had this idea for it...so, don't flame bout it, just reeeaaaad! :DDDD I know this is crappy, but I really tried...:( But please, just for right now, if you didn't like it, don't review. I think one more flame would make me upset again...for now, of course. Later, however, I'll easily accept flames~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**_..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>...<em>**

Lovino, now thirteen, sat comfortably at the kitchen table, scarfing down some tomatoes before school. If his damned alarm clock worked, he could have woken up sooner. Finishing up, he grabbed his backpack and started towards the door when his eye caught something. How had he never noticed it before? It was a small, probably leading to the attic, door in the hallway to his right. Glancing around, he decided he could always miss first period. Who needed math anyway?

When he reached up for the string, he furrowed his brows and cursed as he realized he was too short. Damn his height. Jumping, he managed to wrap three fingers around the tiny string and pulled. Down came a small staircase that looked about as stable as a creaky wooden bridge over an abyss. Taking his backpack off, he ascended up the stairs warily. When he finally got up there, he looked around.

"Shit...I can't see anything..." He whispered angrily, then thought for a second before pulling out his shitty cellphone and using the faint glowing light from that to see better. Not well, but better. He just couldn't seem to find a light switch. What he saw made him gasp. So many...old...antiques...

There was a large, old-looking axe in the corner that was bigger than he was. In another corner was a pirate costume that didn't exactly look like a costume. It looked far too fancy and...used...to be a costume. He didn't think that was fake blood on the sleeve, either. Surrounding him were things, all looking older than he was. However, a box in the corner labeled 'Lovino's things' made him curious.

He crawled to the box and opened it, shining his phone in. What he expected was just clothes he'd outgrown, maybe old toys, but certaintly not what he found. An old, tannish coloured uniform. A gun...? Was it his old toy one? Picking it up, he knew immediately that it wasn't his old second grade toy. Digging deeper, he found a few more things before he found a journal. Furrowing his brows, he opened the cover shakily. He didn't remember having a diary, that's for sure.

Some of the entry dates shocked him. Sure, it was a big book, but...why would the first date in the book be January first...1899? Was this just another antique? Then why did it have his name on it? Hundreds of thoughts raced through his head at one hundred miles an hour as he read.

It mentioned a 'Spain' character. The nation? Maybe this Lovino lived there...then why was he referring to Spain as 'he'? Continuing to read, he soon became even more confused and yet somehow interested. It kept mentioning the nation Italy, too...a few of the later dates complained about the 'potato bastard'. This made no sense. Deciding to confront Antonio about this mispacking, he grabbed the journal and shakily made his way down the shaking stairs. When he reached solid ground, he attempted about four times to shut the attic before shrugging and walking to Antonio's room.

Walking in, he saw Antonio asleep, practically mummified in his blankets. He scoffed and set the journal down, then shook him. Getting no response, he sighed.

"I haven't done this since I was six..." He muttered, remembering those younger days when he could scream at Antonio and the other would think it was adorable. Unfortunately, the Spaniard _still_ did that. Lovino took a deep breath, wondering if he could do it, but then jumped right on top of the other and yelled loudly.

"_Hey! Wake up, tomato bastard_!" He yelled, then smirked as Antonio jerked awake, mumbling in rapid, garbled...he assumed Spanish. Antonio had taught him Spanish when he was a child, and he could pick out a few words of the mans speech. He caught the words 'pan tostado' and 'tortuga', which roughly translate to toast and turtle. When Antonio finally stopped speaking random gibberish, he rubbed his head.

"Ouch, Lovi...why'd you do tha-Lovi, it's nine o'clock! You're late for school!" He yelled, throwing off the sheets and standing up, getting dressed. He froze, however, when he saw the journal. The old cover, with Lovino's name engraved in silver in the upper left hand corner. Opening it, he flipped through the old pages with a wistful look. He hadn't seen it since he packed up..._his_ things...

"Hey, bastard. I was up in the attic and I found all this shit, and that was in a box of my stuff. Or, what was labeled my stuff. Labeled incorrectly, too. It's weird. None of my actual stuff is in the box, anyway." He said, and he barely registered Antonio's look of regret and sadness as he ran his thumb over the cover of the old leather journal. "...bastard."

"Lovi...you n-need to get to school. I have some...stuff to get ready for...stuff that I've been trying to postpone. Just walk, it's not too far." Antonio suggested, eyes still trained on the journal. Lovino scoffed and plopped down on the soft bed. Antonio sighed softly. He knew that saying that wouldn't make the teen want to go. He was probably curious.

"Antonio, tell me what the fuck that shit up there is. Some of that stuff looked like it belonged in a damned museum!" He yelled, confused. Antonio sat down next to the Italian, still holding the book in his left hand. Lovino glared at Antonio and Antonio shot Lovi a sideways glance.

"Lovi, there are things I haven't told you yet, and I'm not totally sure how to without confusing you. So...I guess we should start with the attic." He said, standing up and taking Lovino back to the attic. Lovino furrowed his brows and then rolled his eyes as Spain flipped a light switch, brightening up the dusty room far better than his phone did. How come he didn't see that? It was right there!

Antonio smiled a little. "It's been a long time since I've come up here...I remember there I got that cut...damn Kirkland." He said softly, fingering a large slice in the pirate costume, right around the wrist in the left arm. Looking at Antonio's wrist, he could make out a jagged scar in his skin. Lovino's eyes widened. Antonio walked over to the axe, and though it looked extremely heavy, he picked it up with ease and tossed it from hand to hand. "I did so much with this..."

"Care to explain? What the fuck is this stuff? There's no way...did you inherit this stuff or something?" He asked, although that still didn't explain the scar and matching tear. Antonio took a deep breath and reached into an old wooden box, taking out a painted picture, very good, of him back in his conquering days and in his arms was a huffy Lovi. He hadn't gotten tomatoes that morning, and he wasn't ready to pose for a picture. Especially for that long. Antonio had to promise fresh pick of the harvest for him when they got home for him to calm down and quit trying to scare the artist away with (probably) empty threats.

Lovino's eyes widened. That kid in the guys arms...looked so much like him. Exactly like him when he was smaller, actually. Lovino spoke carefully, not totally sure of what to say to this. "So...why didn't you just get a picture taken? It would have worked better, ass." He said, believing Antonio got this done when he was a toddler. Antonio set the picture down gently, afraid of breaking it, as it was so old.

"See...Lovi, you know that on the earth, there are pieces of land designated as nations-" He began, and Lovino groaned.

"Do I get to stay home from school just to get a world geography lesson?" He said, resting his head in his hand and Antonio chuckled a little, shaking his head. He wasn't sure at all how to explain this, as he'd never really had to do this kind of thing before. He was sure any of the other nations could explain it better than he could. He was going to confuse the hell out of Lovino. He hoped he could do it well enough to where he at least understood.

"No, no, nothing like that. Well, those nations have representatives. Not...human...representatives, but actually nations. We...they...are the human personification of the nations. For example...your uncle Feli is Italy." He said, earning a wide-eyed look from Lovi. Lovino, however, wasn't thinking that this confused him, he was wondering that if uncle Feli was Italy, then the Italy mentioned in the journal was his uncle? None of this made and sense to him, but he decided to let the Spaniard continue.

"Well, I'm Spain." Antonio told him, journal in his lap. Lovino kept glancing at it, wondering why Antonio was holding it so close. He decided to wait, since the longer he listened, the more he found out. There was no way any of this was true. How could land have a person? Did they get sick by pollution? If there's an earthquake, would they just start to shake? But the unnaturally serious look on Antonio's face told him he was not joking. But he still didn't see what this had to do with him, other than his gaurdian was, or might be(he still hadn't decided if this wasn't just some elaborately planned joke) a nation.

"And you...are South Italy. Your uncle Feli isn't your uncle, either, he's your brother." Antonio said, and Lovino clenched a fist. How dare Antonio think it funny to mess with Lovino like this! He knew all of this was completely impossible, it went against almost everything he'd ever learned or believed in.

"Fuck you. This isn't funny! I'd rather be in school than have to telling me all this shit! I'm normal, you ass! And so are you!" He yelled, grabbing his backpack and running out of the attic. Antonio put his head in his hands and took a long, deep breath. Lovino didn't believe him, probably because he was terrible at explaining this. He wondered if there was some way to prove this...

He sat there in the attic for about three or four hours, puzzling and puzzling til his puzzler was sore. **((I'm watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas, so...)) **When he finally came up with a good idea, he stood up amd made his way down the creaky stairs, getting on the phone and making a few phone calls to a few select people. Maybe he could jog Lovino's memory...

* * *

><p>When Lovino got home from school, he opened the door and raised an eyebrow when he saw lights off. Antonio usually forgot to turn any of the lights off, so why did he remember? It kind of worried him, but he shrugged it off. At least he could look forward to grabbing a tomato and chillling on his soft, comfortable bed. He went into the kitchen and was surprised to find that Antonio wasn't in there like usual, making him churros for when he woke up from his siesta. He grabbed a tomato and hummed in thought. Where could Antonio be? Maybe he was out shopping for the stuff to make churros? Either way, he was slightly grateful for the peace and quiet.<p>

When he reached his door, he paused. He could've sworn he heard a shuffling sound inside. But that was impossible. Antonio knew well enough that no one except himself was allowed inside of his room. So...unless Antonio decided he wanted to remove an arm courtesy of Lovino, there was an intruder.

On the other side of the door, there were a few people, Antonio himself included, of course. Along with him were Feliciano, Arthur(for reasons Antonio loathed himself for needing), and Ludwig. Ludwig was only there for emotional support, since Feliciano practically begged him to come. Okay, so it was begging. But it obviously worked and Ludwig was here, by Feliciano's side.

Lovino opened the door to his room cautiously, growling. He opened his mouth to scare out the intruder, and he saw Uncle Feli, Uncle Ludwig, Antonio, and that British guy Antonio would never really let him meet. He stopped in the doorway, tomato still halfway to his mouth with a bite already taken out of it. He swallowed what he had in his mouth and glared at the four men in his room. He had wanted to take a siesta and he couldn't do it with so many people in his room.

"Lovi, you know everyone except for Arthur. Be nice, he's here to help." Antonio said, and had to choke out the be nice part. He himself still held a grudge for the pirate days, but he decided to let that go, _only_ for today. He needed Arthur's supposed magic or whatever to help Lovino remember. It was obvious that just telling Lovino these things would be no use. He would have to tell him about the reincarnation part, but the rest...moving on, Antonio plopped on the bed and motioned for Lovino to come sit next to him. Lovino hesitated before slowly sitting next tohim and glancing around.

"Um...why are you bastards in my room?" That was the first question Lovino had to ask, since the fact that they were in his room pissed him off. Antonio chuckled a little and smiled.

"That doesn't matter right now. And you really need to pick up this mess!" Antonio chided, earning a glare and a light shove from Lovino. Antonio decided to continue. "Lovi, I have something to show you. But you have to stay with me, okay? It's really interesting!" Antonio told him, and Lovino rolled his eyes. Whatever Antonio had to show him probably wasn't as batshit insane as what he'd told him that morning. Seriously. Who the fuck would be that gullible? Apparently Antonio.

"Arthur..." Antonio said, and Arthur nodded, taking out some black and white powder. Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"What is that, crack and opium?" He asked, earning a scoff from the Englishman. Lovino rolled his eyes and then coughed as Arthur poured the black powder into his hand and blew it towards Lovino. Lovino whispered something about the pretty colours and then fell back onto the bed, asleep. Antonio took Lovino's hand and smiled as Arthur blew the white powder onto his face. He giggled, actually giggled, and then passed out next to Lovino. Arthur wiped his hands off and sighed.

"They'll wake up soon." He said, and then hesitated. He looked over at the two, sleeping, and then looked at Feliciano. "Yes, they'll wake up in a few hours. Give it time." He said, and then he left. Feliciano sat down in the comfy chair next to the bed, in Ludwig's lap, and yawned.

"Ve...I need a siesta, Luddy! Wake me up in a few hours!" And with that he fell asleep too. Ludwig sighed. He laid Feli down carefully and stood up, sitting on the opposite side of the bed, taking out his phone and playing Tetris. Why not?

* * *

><p>Lovino groaned and blinked awake, and what he saw above him wasn't ceiling. It was foliage. Looking around, he was surrounded by trees and flowers. There was a forest next to where they lived, but certaintly not like this. He'd been in that forest multiple times, walked it through and through, but he'd never seen this part. Looking next to him, he gaped when he saw Antonio. He growled and shook the man awake.<p>

"Oi, bastard! Bastard!" He yelled, and Antonio jerked awake.

"Ah! Lovi, don't do that again!" He said, sitting up and yawning. He glanced around and his eyes widened. He remembered this forest...all too well...he stood up and began to walk in the direction of his old friend's house. When he reached the edge of the forest, he stopped and allowed Lovino to catch up. Austria's old house. He remembered it and judging by what England told him would happen, he knew this day. He turned to Lovino, who looked more confused than ever.

"Lovi, I want to show you a few things. You have to trust me. You won't believe me otherwise." He said, earning a scoff and nod from Lovino. Not only was he confused, he was annoyed. He still hadn't gotten to eat his churros, and a day without churros was like a day without...breathing. Okay, not exactly.

"So, where the fuck are we? Is this a dream? Why are you here? Oh Dios, it's not a dream, it's a nightmare. Antonio, answer me! Why isn't this a house I recognize if it's my dream?" He inquired angrily, crossing his arms and he stopped walking, standing stock still. Antonio paused. Once again, he wasn't sure how to explain this. So, he leaned against a tree and began to try.

"Arthur put us to sleep...follow me on this, Lovi. You're dreaming about your memories, and I'm in them to explain. Lovi...you...you may be thirteen years old physically, but technically...you are centuries old. I wasn't joking about the nations thing. I'm Spain...Arthur is Britain...Ludwig is Germany, and Feliciano is Northern Italy. The reason you don't know any of this is...years back, you were an adult. You were a lovely person, though you could have cussed less. But you...um...died, and you came back as you!" He told him. Okay, his explanation was awful. He hoped it made enough sense.

Lovino paused and you could almost see the wheels in his head turning. Some of this actually made sense. Lovino stopped for a second as a revelation hit him. So, Antonio didn't fucking...he didn't want to take care of him because he was him, he wanted to take care of him because he was, or might have been, a friend of his years ago? Lovino was beyond pissed. He felt like punching a wall. Deciding on the next best thing, he turned and ran. Ignoring Antonio's pleas to stop, he continued to run.

After he made sure he was far enough away, he sat down on the ground and sighed. Lovino was about to curse like a sailor and hope Antonio heard it until he heard footsteps. Hiding behind a tree, as he watched, the person he expected to run up didn't. What he saw was a tiny figure with a curl just like his, and even in the same place, wearing a little maids dress with tears in his(her?) eyes run up and plop down into the leaves. They looked exactly like Lovino himself did when he was a toddler. It was confusing, but he shrugged. For some reason, all the shit he'd heard in the past fourteen hours was just as stupid as this. He felt a sneeze coming on and tried to stop it, but couldn't. He sneezed loudly and then waited for the small child to turn towards him, then was confused when the child didn't. Maybe it was because this was a dream or memory or what-fucking-ever. Then he heard a small, Italian accented voice speak.

"D-Damn bastard...doesn't even want me..." The child sounded like a girl, but he didn't think it was a girl. He took the words in and wondered who he was talking about. His eyes widened as he saw a tall man whose silouhette looked a lot like...Antonio's. When the figure got closer, he realized it was Antonio, just...different. He was wearing clothes that looked like some of the ones he'd seen in the attic. The man knelt down next to the small boy and whispered to him, and finally he caught some of the words.

"Lovi, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't want to trade you!" The Antonio person said. The Lovino child glared at the man before looking like he gave up and leaned into the man, scoffing and muttering something incomprehensible. After they got up and left, Lovino sat down and closed his eyes. He heard Antonio calling for him faintly in the background. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"God...I know we haven't talked in a long while, but...if I really am whoever he says I am...help me remember so I don't feel so confused." And at that exact moment, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his mind. He could bear it at first, then it became more and more intense. He gasped before he saw images flash through his head. First he saw a man, holding what looked like Feliciano as a child. Then he saw that man carry Feliciano child away, leaving him behind. Then he saw many other images, and the last image he saw was a hand putting a gun to his head. He realized it was about sundown now, and so it must have taken his mind an hour or so to finish up it's little picture show. His eyes snapped open, wider than saucers, and he was breathing very heavy, as though he'd just run a marathon.

"So...it wasn't a joke?" He whispered, looking around.

He stood up to go talk to Antonio...

* * *

><p>When Feliciano woke up from his siesta, he stretched and gasped when he didn't see Ludwig. When he saw Ludwig asleep on the floor, he giggled. Apparently everyone took a little siesta! When he looked at Lovino and Antonio, Lovino had a soft smile on his face along with a relaxed look, and Antonio was grinning from ear to ear. It was so cute!<p>

"Ve~ fratello, you look so cute!" He said softly, smiling. "Luddy! Look! Look!" He whispered, shaking his favorite German awake. Ludwig groaned and blinked his eyes open, glancing around. Ludwig stood up and rubbed his head. Looking at the couple on the bed, apparently everything was fine, especially when he saw them start to awaken. Ludwig took Feliciano's hand and spoke softly.

"Feli, we should leave. I'm sure they'll want to be alone when they wake up..."

And with that they left, Feliciano looking forward to the pasta that he would make.


End file.
